Long Kiss Goodnight
by ASimpleMind94
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die: That is the reason that Annalise Reeves is scared to die. The life of a teenage girl could encompass the annoying older brother, the infuriating love interest. but it shouldn't involve having blood on your hands or facing off against supernatural enemies that plague our nightmares. No one should relive that. Various POV


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! And yes, it does suck :'(**

**This is the revised prologue and I'd love to know your thoughts, after this chapter we shall be joining with Teen Wolf's canon storyline: With all the characters we love.**

* * *

_You always find that little girls are cast in the role of 'Princess'. Constantly expected to be a damsel in distress, and always waiting for the Prince to ride in on his noble steed and defeat the monsters that plague his 'one true love'. The very same one true love he has never laid eyes on until he rode into a particular neck of the woods from God knows where. _

_The whole concept is completely illogical but that is how fairy tales work. The harsh reality however: Fairy tales aren't real. Everyone comes to understand this as they grow older; they're nothing more than old wives tales which spout off a particular moral message. The Prince doesn't exist; you aren't really a Princess and the possibility of happily ever after fades to non-existence._

_But how could I forget the 'monsters', a central part of fairy tales: The preternatural beings that make frequent appearances in the nightmares of young children. From dragons to vampires, centaurs to chimeras, werewolves, warlocks and witches: The bitterest part of the pill to swallow is that these 'monsters' are the only part of our beloved fairy tales that are very much a part of reality._

_How would I know that the supernatural world thrives while humans continue to go along with their lives, ignorant to their existence? Because I am very much a part of the supernatural world, I have been living in a fairy tale without the chance of my happy ending. _

_If you were to look at me I'd look like any other teenage girl. Some would even say I'm pretty, the long mane of golden hair; the doe like brown eyes, full lips, clear skin the colour of cream and the bright smile. Other adjectives that might get thrown around would be innocent, witty, and charismatic. But there is another side to me. _

_You see, I like to think of myself as being multi-faceted like a precious diamond: Sometimes you won't be greeted by the poster child for the All American 'Girl Next Door'. If you're unfortunate enough to end up on a certain list; then there's the distinct possibility that you will make a short yet lethal acquaintance with what it is that sets me apart from all of the other teenage girls, the very thing that sets me apart from humanity as a whole._

* * *

**Annalise Reeves, 16.**

_**FAMILY HEARTBROKEN**_

_**The Mysterious Death of Matthew Hodges**_

_**-Adelaide McKinnon**_

_**In the early evening of 17**__**th**__** August 2011 Kaitlyn Orton, aged 21, discovered the dead body of her boyfriend Matthew Hodges, aged 23. After contacting the authorities, Orton along with Hodges' family have eagerly awaited news regarding their beloved son, brother and tragically soon to be father. Although the police initially suspected foul play in Hodges' demise, there has been no evidence as of yet to falsify these claims—**_

"Really, Ann? He's dead. Like, definitely dead: We made sure of that. Plus we've been paid, no need to hound the newspaper."

I fold the newspaper and fix Xavier with a glare, being my brother I have to love him by default; but that doesn't stop me resenting his stupidity. We may look alike with our blonde hair and brown eyes, but that is where the similarities end: While I am cautious and strive to efficient in every aspect of life; Xavier is a loose cannon who prefers to 'wing it' without considering the consequences. We truly are yin and yang, my shrewd eye for detail balances out his incredible nerve and fearlessness.

"Yes Xav, I do have to make sure he's dead. I have to make sure that nothing can lead back to us because it seems I'm the only one who possesses a functioning brain."

I return to the paper, ignoring the heartfelt claims for people to come forward with evidence as there will be no evidence to come forward with. As Xavier so aptly put it, we made sure of that. Xavier ignores me, like any other elder brother who'd been scolded by their sister, and begins to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth at an alarming rate. I just pick at my toast and observe my brother: How someone trained to kill a man in over one hundred different ways can be so messy never ceases to amaze me.

"Xavier Reeves, would it kill you to not eat like you've been starved for the last year. Because while you're happy to look like an over grown mutt, it's putting me off my food."

He flips me the middle finger, the national symbol of sibling love in his eyes, and continues to wolf down his food. I would roll my eyes at his childish behaviour, but I'd probably give myself repetitive strain injury. Instead, I return to the newspaper and skim through the sections on culture before arriving at the economics pull out; it pays well to keep an eye on the stock market after all.

"So little sis, not that breakfast is out the way. What do you wanna do today? Big bro's treat for you nailing this last hit…ice skating? A new pair of designer shoes?!"

I smirk in his direction, Xavier may be an oaf and we have stumbled into a very dysfunctional lifestyle for young adults. Well, supernatural assassin is dysfunctional however you might put it, but he knows the way to my heart. Some girls get rewarded for a good grade in school; I get rewarded for making a warlock choke on nothing but thin air.

"Well I have been eyeing a pair of Jimmy Choo's for a while…."

* * *

We stumble back into our penthouse apartment in London; we can kill at the drop of a hat, but surviving Oxford Circus is a totally different ballgame: Especially when you're laden with this many bags. One pair of shoes may have turned into five, and an evening gown. Basically a whole new wardrobe, for me and Xavier: He's never been able to resist a good Giorgio Armani suit.

"Finally, I thought we were about to die. Give me a wayward vampire any day."

As always, Xavier is moaning. I ignore it because firstly, I agree and secondly my brother had allowed me to go a little wild with this retail therapy which is something I don't want to rule out happening again any time soon. Without speaking I head towards the kitchen, a cup of coffee is in order: While I'm filling the kettle I see the answering machine flashing. I would sigh, but it is expected: When you're good at what you do, you're often in high demand. Forgetting the coffee I head over and play the message.

'_Beacon Hills, California.'_

Xavier stumbles into the room, still carrying the bag, having overheard the message. His confused expression a mirror of my own, who is the target? It's the same robotic voice that has been given us our assignments for almost two years. It is just lacking the usual detail: A name, a species, a specific way the target has to die. Xavier's earlier goofiness has faded away, his 'business face' taking its place.

"Maybe the line has been compromised. Either way, we've got the location; you should be able to figure it out with some hocus pocus or we'll get more instructions when we get there. You pack; I'll book us plane tickets."

I comply immediately, a force of habit: We go where the business is. We travel all over the world playing the role of judge, jury and executioner. I shouldn't complain, the money is great; and I am good at what I do.

* * *

_And so the Reeves siblings did what they did best: Disappear. Never to be remembered by the people they had lived in close proximity to for almost a year: Nobody would worry where the charismatic duo had gone, the attractive siblings who kept themselves to themselves._

_While Xavier booked airline tickets and made arrangements for the apartment to be cared for; his younger sister was packing their lives into a few cases. Mostly clothes, but there were a few mementos of their lives before their parents died: The lives where training to eliminate a supernatural threat was just that, training._

_Now they had taken up the mantle: Leaving behind the lives of teenagers, and embracing their lives as members of the elusive 'Shadow Inc.'. Replacing their parents as soldiers in a war to maintain the balance between good and evil, humanity and the supernatural._

_Anna threw various books and herbs into a wooden case, the bare essentials of what could be needed for minor spells; everything else would be sourced when they got to California. She stored her mother's spell book in her hand luggage. Everything else would be stored away by a clean-up team from Shadow Inc._

_Xavier got together his laptop and other essentials quickly; Anna was researching their soon-to-be home: Less than an hour had passed and they were ready._

_"Come on Anna, we've got to pick up our papers on the way to the airport. Ill fill you in on our story on the way."_

_And so it is, the Reeves siblings are leaving behind London: the last year seemingly non-existent as they take in the relatively empty penthouse they had called home._

* * *

_The heavy thud of footsteps, running. Running, who is running? Running from whom? Heart racing, fear; excitement. Plan coming together, revenge. Betrayal, pain…Fire. A boy bumbling through the woods. In the woods. Moonlight, red eyes…LUNGE. Various pictures begin to flicker, a red haired beauty screaming; an abandoned house. Boys playing a sport with sticks and nets. They continue to come until there is nothing but white lights…One image that recurs is the full moon, and those red eyes..._

* * *

**Xavier Reeves, 20.**

Anna is thrashing around in the front seat of our rented car as we flay along a highway, chanting to herself in whatever language it is witches use when they're burning eye of newt or whatever it is they do. I just give her a quick nudge and back away, my sister isn't renowned for being the friendliest person when she's woken up; I know that from experience.

Thankfully, she's in the mood to just glare at me as though I'd stolen her first born before staring out of the window to admire the skyline. A stark contrast to the skyline we've seen over the last year or so. California is different to London, it seems more laid back which is something I suppose I could get used to: Anna however rolls her eyes distastefully and begins to leaf through a file she'd compiled about this Beacon Hills place. She likes going into the situation as knowledgeable as possible, I'd rather find my own feet; but while she's checking out a bunch of pointless statistics, I'm having enough fun checking out these girls: Bikini tops and denim shorts, that beach blonde hair. What more can a man ask for?

"You know Anna, I think I could get used to good ole California."

She turns to me, smiling. Not one of those nice smiles either, one of those 'you're in for a big surprise' smiles that never bode well for Xavier Reeves. Reaching over to pat me on the shoulder patronizingly seems I might be heading towards disappointment: And coming from a sister that is known to glimpse into the future every now and again. I'd say my chances of disappointment are pretty high. Sucks.

"Let me put it this way big brother, Beacon Hills isn't the cliché California you've been expecting. It's very suburban… everyone knowing everyone else's business, soccer moms and a population below 10,000. Not going to be too easy to fly under the radar."

Well that isn't the most opportune, working in a place like London we managed to be practically invisible: No one knew who cared who we were. Doesn't seem too likely that the same will ring true for the Californian suburb; seems like we're going to have to be a little more vigilant.

"Well that isn't the most convenient, we're just gonna have to be a little bit more careful. Now, I now that isn't a problem with you but just give me the cover story one more time; we need to see if there are any holes in the story that we need to cover."

Anna just looks at me and sighs, looking more like the 16 year old girl she is than any other time in the last 2 years. I know that as a big brother I should see what's wrong, but with Annalise: You're not getting told anything until she decides to tell you, however hard you push. Maybe she's nervous, if we're in the middle of the suburbs we're going to face more scrutiny than ever before plus she might have to go to school. Yeah, it is probably nerves.

"Annalise Reeves, 16. You're my older brother, mother died in childbirth; broken hearted father devoted his time to his job in the military. As soon as you turned 18, you took on the responsibility of my guardian; we're moving to Beacon Hills because I had problems with a stalker… Xav, this doesn't feel like a good idea. Using our actual names? And parents were military, just not the well-known kind. If someone does enough research?"

See, she might be the 'powerful' and intelligent one; but there is a reason I take control of things like this. I don't over think things; generally, most humans believe what they're told and anything that crops up can be dealt with pretty easily. Anna will end up grey haired before she's 25, yes people could research us; they're not going to find anything. The FBI could try and dig dirt on us and all they would find was the bog standard high school transcripts and clean records.

"Ann, hence the 'stalker'. We moved here for your safety, a minor's safety, so when we're tight lipped with details about our past people will not mind. Plus, it justified why you don't have a facebook or twitter account, you can be tracked through social media. Believe it or not, I've thought about this sis."

I don't know if I should be offended that she looks so shocked, pulling together a cover story is something I tend to do quite well. No one has questioned us before and I doubt they're going to start now; but that doesn't stop Anna brooding over the faintest possibility something could go wrong. So it falls onto the big brother's shoulders to try and ease her worry.

"Anna, if at any time we think there's someone onto us I will hack into the security records and wipe us from existence. We can disappear from this place quicker than it take Bolt to do the 100m okay? Plus, if worse comes to worse you can just voodoo everyone into believing us right?"

She just looks at me like I've asked her to shoot herself in the face at point blank range. I don't get it, if you're a witch then why can't you just abra kadabra things to go your way? I have seen Anna send heavy furniture flying across rooms; break a man's leg with the flick of her wrist and so many other things that are impossible. It makes no sense that she can't make someone believe something.

"Xav, we're not doing this again. Magic has limits, and the limits of magic are based on the caster. Yes, I can send things flying; but it exhausts me. Magic is manipulating energy or creating it, I can throw fire or cause a mini tornado; but harnessing elemental magic like that is too much. When we cornered Hodges, I almost died: Not only because he was able to use magic too, but because it was too much. I can make elixirs, I can call on energy stored in talismans, I can do rituals and spells; I can create illusions. But it has limits Xav, magic is finite: You use too much and you die. Implanting a false memory or interfering with someone's mind is dangerous, too dangerous for me to try."

Wow. Okay then, it seems that Anna won't be able to voodoo her way out of every situation. I remember her being almost comatose for a week after our brush with the warlock; I knew magic was impacted by the caster's energy but I never thought that Anna had used too much energy and almost died. I thought it was that Hodges man attacking her with magic. Anna is the witch, and I'm the technology and muscle: We work well, but maybe I should've paid more attention to Anna when she'd whinge about magic being tiring.

Shit, maybe they will just go and give me an award for 'Most Negligent Big Brother' or 'Most Ignorant.'. I just grab Anna's hand and smile, I'm definitely going to have to try and learn a bit more about magic; 2 years and I was content to go along thinking my sister was the Wonder Woman of the witch world. Yup, it's like the time with the PMT; I've got to learn what I can so I can be the supportive brother she needs, whether or not she admits needing help is a totally different ball game.

But until then, I'm fine sitting in silence: Anna still looks a little uneasy, but right now I don't think there's anything I can do. All I know, is that I have a 'witchy' feeling of my own that Beacon Hills is definitely going to bring us a fair few surprises; suburban reputation be damned.

* * *

**So, the revised edition. I put it into 1 chapter for the sole reason that I don't spend too long dilly-dallying around and not getting into the canon timeline. Although I may make small changes just to help integrate the Reeves'.**

**Now, questions are unanswered aplenty in this chapter: They have answers which will be given throughout the story…**

**Let me know your thoughts on these two OC's though, and let me know which POV's youd like to see crop up throughout the story.**

**Finally, yes: Anna is a witch, similar to Bonnie Bennett…without the super strong ancestor thing. She can do a lot, but it has a toll: She wouldn't be able to overpower a werewolf without taking a good beating ;)**

**Thanks, and remember to REVIEW ;)**

**-Ornella **


End file.
